NPD
Philadelphia, Pennsylvania | music = "Put You On Game" by Lupe Fiasco | affiliation = | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | previous_efeds = | typen=2 | type1=Schizo | type2=LPW | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Technical | finisher = "Summer of NPD" (Reverse STF) | trainer = | handler = | debut = 2002 | record = 23-31-1 | winpct=43 | wins=23 | losses=31 | abilities= | championships= | accomplishments = • LPW International Heavyweight Champion • PWA Television Champion | retired = Insanity LIVE from New Orleans (May 1, 2010) }} NPD was an American professional e-wrestler that competed for Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) on its Inferno brand. As one of the senior members of the promotion, he reigned as the LPW International Heavyweight Champion and PWA Television Champion. With many considering NPD a shoe-in for the LPW Hall of Fame, he is an elite wrestler that ranks among the top echelon of technical and submission artists in e-wrestling history. He started as a Philly kid, became a Seinfeld enthusiast, then later became a king. Now, the NPD's mind has twisted and contorted so badly that his mind has snapped, leading many opponents to not know what's next. NPD appeared in the first match in Pyromania history, wrestling Baseballz at Pyromania 1.1. Career ]] He came into the business as a relative unknown, first looked upon as a nobody. Developing an obsessive interest with Seinfeld, the young kid from Philly sticked to his game during the Golden Age of PWA, and eventually wowed top management into being drafted to the Schizophrenia brand with the 8th overall pick in the original PWA Draft. Hoping to ignite the careers of the promotion’s hottest young talent, the inaugural Pyromania brand took a gamble and traded SoL to Schizophrenia for the rights of NPD and another impressive upstart named Baseballz. In the first-ever match in Pyromania history, NPD and Baseballz were the first to light the fuse for the brand, matching hold-for-hold in a match full of high-octane explosive action. After his Pyro debut, NPD would continue his hot streak by picking up victories over the likes of Raw Antagonist, Jade, Austin, and even cYnical at Pyromania 2.3. Acquiring a straight-edge lifestyle, NPD wished to do nothing else other than wrestle his heart out. He entered the main event scene, wrestling cYnical and Son of Repoman until bumping into Stone, the first and reigning PWA International Heavyweight Champion. At Pyromania 3.3, Stone was victorious over NPD, forcing his exile from the brand. Once Stone retired after Altered Reality II, NPD returned at Pyromania 5.3 and 5.4 until being acquired by Schizophrenia in a trade for Bloodrose. On his first show with Schizo, NPD wrestled 2TX, the reigning PWA World Heavyweight Champion, in a match that would transcend his career. Despite losing, NPD opened the eyes in the office, gaining a title shot for the upcoming Schizo LIVE from University of Illinois telecast. Entered into a scramble match against fast up-comers like Red Dragon, Trey Spruance, and Drew Michaels, NPD won the match and picked up the PWA Television Championship. He would go on to successfully defend the title over former champion White Falcon and wrestled Boss Foxx to a draw at Annihilation, but lost the title to Foxx in a rematch. All the king’s horses and all the king’s men could not keep NPD down for long, as the superstar adopted the name King NPD, ruling over the Schizophrenia Kingdom with a trademark crown and royal scepter. The gimmick caught the ire of “Sick” Nick, who considered himself to be the King of Hardcore. The two would feud into Schizos Wild, where King NPD would meet “Sick” Nick in the conclusion of a Gauntlet match in which the winner would gain a World title shot at a time of choosing. King NPD would be victorious, nailing Nick with a ladder to gain the elusive opportunity. At Altered Reality III, King NPD once again defeated “Sick” Nick, this time in a Ladder match to maintain his golden opportunity. NPD would once again find himself in the 2006 PWA Draft, being drafted by Schizophrenia with the 6th overall pick, however Pyromania would once again call NPD’s name, acquiring the King and Robert Lillehammer as part of a 4-man trade. King NPD would fight N’itomniskittel and D. Hammond Samuels for the PWA International Heavyweight Championship, but Samuels’ dominance was too strong to overthrow. Once Stone returned to attack his old stomping grounds as part of cYnical’s Uprising, the original NPD would return to his roots to uphold the renamed Inferno brand. After helping Spectre and Team Inferno defeat the Uprising at Dead Reckoning as the guest referee, NPD would finally get his hands on Stone at Dead Reckoning by busting him open at Dead Reckoning to exile Stone from the company in a reversal of fortunes. In January 2009, all the hard years of being on the road caught up to NPD, forcing his mind to contort and snap. NPD would use that momentum to pull off one of the biggest upsets in LPW history when he defeated Drew Michaels, Ash Strife, and Eric Scorpio for the LPW International Heavyweight Championship in a memorable Fatal Four-Way match at Honor Roll. After seven years of hard work and perseverance, NPD was at the top of his class. Most recently, NPD has been traded back to Insanity in his quest to hold another World Championship. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Summer of NPD'' (Reverse STF) **''Clapgo D 29'' (Tornado DDT) *'Favorite moves' **Ankle Lock **Crossface **Fireman's Carry **Octopus *'Entrance Video' **Youtube.com: NPD Entrance Video Championships and accomplishments *'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance | Lords of Pain Wrestling' **LPW International Heavyweight Championship **PWA Television Championship **Apex of the Decade [[Apex of the Decade 19|ranked him #19 of all-time]] Match history See also *NPD promos External links Category:Wrestlers Category:Apex of the Decade Category:LPW Alumni